Baby Bump Choices
This page contains the choices in Baby Bump ''and their outcomes. ''This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 (Hair) * Bouncy Curls * Sophisticated Blonde * Copper Waves * Dark Waterfall Choice 3 (Outfit) * The Graduate * Cold Shoulder Choice 4 * I love it! I'm ready to hear the news! * Let's try something else. (Go back to Choice 1) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is your name? Default is "Jen". Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * And your last name? Default is "Cassidy". Chapter One: Unexpected News Choices Choice 1 * How? (No effect) * Ha ha. Very funny, doc. You're pregnant too. (No effect) Choice 2 (Mr. Covington) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's Mr. Covington's first name? Default is "Clint". Choice 4 * I can't hear Clint over your mindless fawning! (No effect) * Did you see him in GQ? Abs for days. (No effect) Choice 5 * Hang on his every word. (No effect) * Fantasize. (No effect) Choice 6 * Who wants to talk about your interview. (No effect) * Who's willing to let you go. (No effect) * Who has the grit to doggedly pursue her dream. ( ) The third choice only appears if you chose to "hang on his every word" in Choice 5. Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your sister's name? Default is "Anna". Choice 8 * Post-Grad Fab (�� 12) * No thanks (No effect) " " if you bought the diamond outfit. Choice 9 * To fulfill my calling. (No effect) * To make a difference. (No effect) * To earn that sweet, hard cash. (No effect) Choice 10 * Pleeeease. I'm SO thirsty. (+Charmer) * Let's split it. And I'll share something of mine with you. (+Dealmaker) * You're going to GIVE me that water, or I'm taking it, Mad Max style! (+Cutthroat) Choice 11 * Soothe it into submission. (+Charmer) * Take control. (+Dealmaker) * Twist. I'm the wild beast. (+Cutthroat) Choice 12 * To meet my idol. (+Charmer) * An experience. (+Dealmaker) * You. (+Cutthroat) " " if you got at least 2 +Charmer. " " if you got at least 2 +Dealmaker. " " if you got at least 2 +Cutthroat. " " if you chose one of each. Choice 13 * Experience 'taking things slow' with Clint! (�� 16) * Return to present day. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Let's get the hell outta here! (No effect) * These are designer. (No effect) * I'll sacrifice anything to avoid the witches three. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Bribe the DJ! (No effect) * Get the Dean's help! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * How does someone fall in love with furniture? (No effect) * Why are you interested in me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Desperate times call for a desperate closet. (No effect) * I don't mind. In fact, I could be squeezed a little tighter. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Help him. (No effect) * Watch. (No effect) Choice 14 * So wonderful. (No effect) * So absolutely terror-inducing. (No effect) Choice 15 This is a timed choice. * I'm pregnant! (No effect) If the timer ends, you don't say anything. (No effect) Choice 16 * I want gifts! (�� 45) * I'll pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * A blueberry! AHHH! It's so small! (No effect) " " Choice 17 * To watch my baby grow! (No effect) * To love something so deeply! (No effect) * To squish its fat cheeks! (No effect) Chapter Two: Pregnant Questions Choices Choice 1 * Aww! The owl's got a graduation cap! ( ) Choice 2 * So sweet. (No effect) * Terrifying. You made this startlingly fast. (No effect) Choice 3 * Cheerful! (No effect) * Professional! (No effect) * Trendy! (No effect) Choice 4 * Sunshine and Smiles (Cheerful) (�� 25) * Bold Professional (Professional) (�� 25) ( ) * Trendsetter (Trendy) (�� 25) * Current Outfit (No effect) You'll see all of the outfits but the first one depends on what you chose in Choice 3. " " if you're wearing one of the premium outfits. Choice 5 (Mayor Dixon) * Male * Female Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's the mayor's first name? Default is "Myles" if male and "Myra" if female. " " if you're wearing one of the premium outfits. Choice 7 * I just graduated with an MBA. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * I LOVE football. (No effect) Choice 8 * Passionate. (No effect) * Immune to surliness. (No effect) Choice 9 * You don't need that dog. (No effect) * I'm not going to do this. (No effect) Choice 10 * Grumpy... (No effect) * Immature... (No effect) Choice 11 * High-horse-riding... (No effect) * Hard-ass... (No effect) Choice 12 * Ten-gallon scumbag! (No effect) * Rodeo clown! (No effect) Choice 13 * Revenge never looked so cute! (No effect) Choice 14 * Put salt in Craig's coffee! (�� 15) * Let it be. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * How much I love a well-dressed man. (No effect) * How disgusting you are. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Looks like I got that last laugh. (No effect) * You will never be mistaken for someone with any amount of power. (No effect) * Make sure you scrub real deep. (No effect) You get the first option only if you called Craig disgusting in the previous choice OR the second option only if you called him well-dressed. Diamond Choice 3 * In your face, Craig! (No effect) " " Choice 15 * So much about you too! (No effect) * Absolutely nothing about you! Who are you?! (No effect) Choice 16 * I'm sorry... (No effect) * You were being SO overbearing! (No effect) Choice 17 * We got off on the wrong foot... (No effect) * I don't give up that easy, you jerk! (No effect) Choice 18 * To help people. (No effect) * To prove you wrong. (No effect) Choice 19 * Listen... Mayor Dixon is the worst. (No effect) * You're being so stupid right now. (No effect) Choice 20 * That's seriously messed up. (No effect) * We need to revisit your hiring strategy. (No effect) Choice 21 * Go out and get revenge! (�� 18) * Part ways. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Why did you go into teaching? (No effect) * English? Are you sure? (No effect) * How much were the kids afraid of you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * It was Craig's fault. (No effect) * The sun's getting low, Mayor. (No effect) * Keep them dogs cool, pardner. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * What's your greatest weakness? (No effect) * Where do you see yourself in five years? (No effect) * What do you see in me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Bicep! (No effect) * Shirt! (No effect) * Hair! (No effect) Choice 22 * That's the father of my unborn child. (No effect) * Hot damn. (No effect) Choice 23 * Oh crap! (No effect) Chapter Three: First Steps Choices Choice 1 * You proposed in the driveway! * You don't even know my last name! * (Show more options.) (Go to Choice 2) Choice 2 * I'm not dressed up! * You haven't met my family! * (Show more options.) (Go to Choice 3) Choice 3 * We barely know each other! (No effect) * I'm NOT having a shotgun wedding! (No effect) * (Show more options.) (Go to Choice 4) Choice 4 * We haven't even been on a date! (No effect) * I don't trust this whole Cassandra thing! * (Show more options.) (Go back to Choice 1) You can only choose one option from Choices 1-4 Choice 5 * Yes! A thousand times yes! (No effect) * I'm holding you to this. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Baby Basket) * Hope these work. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Baby Basket) * Did you just make that? (No effect) " " if you bought the Baby Basket in Chapter 1, or: " " if you didn't. Choice 6 * Date Night Craving (�� 25) ( ) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 7 * How do you really feel about Cassandra? (No effect) * Are you nervous about having a baby? (No effect) Choice 8 * Do you regret what happened between us? (No effect) * How many one night stands have you had? (No effect) Choice 9 This is a timed choice. * Savory. (+Clue) * Sweet. If the timer ends, ? Choice 10 This is a timed choice. * Cream cheese. * Avocado. (+Clue) * Milk. (No effect) If the timer ends, ? " " if you got 2 or less +Clue. Choice 11 This is a timed choice. * Bacon. ( ) * Potato Chips. * Sugar. If the timer ends, ? Choice 12 * Sounds lovely. (�� 20) * I can't. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * That makes two of us. (No effect) * Were you born with an encyclopedic knowledge of trees? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Throw well. (No effect) * Throw poorly. Diamond Choice 6 (Well) * Nuzzle into him. (No effect) * Correct his technique. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Nice deer! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * You saved me! (No effect) * Are you crazy? (No effect) " " Choice 13 * Your way is terrible! (No effect) * I want to prove myself! Choice 14 * You fulfilled his dream, didn't you? (No effect) * His dream wasn't for you to suffer, was it? (No effect) Choice 15 * Convince Mayor the mural's worth it! (�� 17) ( , +Reopening) * Let it go. (No effect) Choice 16 * Aaaand? (Go to Choice 17) * Thank you. (Skip to Choice 19) Choice 17 * Aaaand? (Go to Choice 18) * Thank you. Choice 18 * Aaaand? (No effect) * Thank you. Choice 19 (Elijah) * Ha! She's kidding! Come! And tell everyone! (+Reopening) ⬅ Correct * Riiight. DON'T come to the opening. Wink wink. (No effect) Choice 20 (Bao) * Unlimited tacos! (+Reopening) ⬅ Correct * A chance to meet new clients! (No effect) Choice 21 (Officer Keith) * You too, sir. (+Reopening) ⬅ Correct * I hope we never meet under different circumstances! (No effect) Choice 22 (if you got 2 or more +Reopening) * The taco has a cute little face! ( ) " " if you got 1 or 0 +Reopening " " if convinced Elijah. " " if you didn't convince Elijah. " " if you convinced Officer Keith. " " if you didn't convince Officer Keith. " " if you convinced Bao. " " if you didn't convince Bao. Chapter Four: Found Family Choices Choice 1 * I didn't steal him away from you. (No effect) * Stop throwing a tantrum. (No effect) Choice 2 * A gold digger. (No effect) * Old news. (No effect) Choice 3 * Are working out some pent-up issues. (No effect) * Have as much class as a two dollar box of wine. (No effect) Choice 4 * Throw a drink in her face! (�� 12) * Tell her to leave. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Have a drink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Oops, did I do that? (No effect) * You deserve worse. (No effect) * Relax, you're fine. (No effect) " " Choice 5 * Yum! (No effect) Choice 6 * Uh-oh. (No effect) Choice 7 This is a timed choice. * Freeze! (No effect) * Lie! (No effect) * Panic! (No effect) If the timer ends, nothing comes to mind. Choice 8 * The gang's together! (No effect) Choice 9 * Play Truth or Dare! (�� 16) * Head home. ( ) Diamond Choice 3 * Greatest fear. (No effect) * Most embarrassing high school story. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Those are crazy spicy! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * It's fun watching you squirm. (No effect) * Are you okay? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * What's the weirdest place you've had sex? (No effect) * Ever done anything illegal? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 This is a timed choice. * Be Quiet. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Laugh. (No effect) * Make a noise. (No effect) If the timer ends, ? " " and " " Choice 10 * Let's just endure each other. (No effect) * You need me. (No effect) Choice 11 * A perpetual moron. (No effect) * Going through tough times. (No effect) Choice 12 * Body shaming? Real cute, Craig. (No effect) * What are you, twelve? ''(No effect) '''Choice 13' * Bow. (No effect) * Shake his hand. (No effect) * Fist bump. (No effect) Choice 14 * I would rather die. (No effect) * Why would she help me? (No effect) Choice 15 * I'll bite. (�� 18) * I should probably go home. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * You certainly have a lot of free time. (No effect) * It's amazing how dedicated you are. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * Does he murder people here? (No effect) * Is he ashamed of it? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * Very emotionally mature. (No effect) * The sweetest thing ever. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 * Did you practice this? (No effect) * By all means, keep going. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 * You're officially crazy. (No effect) * Is this your version of romance? (No effect) " " Chapter Five: New Complications Choices Choice 1 * Fine. I can't believe it, but I'm going to beg. (No effect) * Go to hell, Cassandra. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * So small! (No effect) This choice only appears if you bought the Baby Baskets in Chapter 1. Diamond Choice 2 * A girl! (No effect) * A boy! (No effect) * I don't really care! (No effect) This choice only appears if you bought the Baby Baskets in Chapter 1. Choice 2 * Hands off, sis. (No effect) * Aren't you forgetting about Bao? (No effect) Choice 3 * A Southern Affair (�� 25) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 4 * Cassandra. (No effect) * Mayor. (No effect) * Dr. Castillo. (No effect) * Bao. (No effect) * Craig. (No effect) You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. Choice 5 (Cassandra) * A kiss like this. (No effect) * A woman who isn't going to suck out your soul. (No effect) Choice 6 (Mayor) * I'm glad you came. (No effect) * Why'd you agree to be bid on? (No effect) Choice 7 (Dr. Castillo) * Are you going to bid on anyone? (No effect) * Who do you think is the hottest? (No effect) Choice 8 (Bao) * I hope this is worth it. (No effect) * It's really nice of you to do this. (No effect) Choice 9 (Craig) * You're the embodiment of evil. (No effect) * I don't befriend slime. (No effect) Choice 10 * They're confused about Plymouth auction rules! (No effect) * They don't know the real Elijah! (No effect) Choice 11 * Help Mariana! (�� 15) * Stay out of it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Keith's a real killjoy. (No effect) * He never changes out of his uniform. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Craig! (No effect) *His coworker! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * I want all the details later. (No effect) * Do I see the beginnings of love? (No effect) " " Choice 12 * Bid two hundred more! (No effect, but Cassandra bids 1400) * Bid a thousand more! (No effect, but Cassandra bids 2100) Choice 13 * Bid two hundred more! ⬅ Correct (No effect, but Cassandra bids 1800 or 2500) * Bid a thousand more! ⬅ Correct only if you bid 200 in Choice 12 OR " " if you bid 1000 in Choice 12 (Skip Choices 14-16) * Stop bidding. ⬅ Correct if you bid 1000 in Choice 12 (Skip Choices 14-16) Choice 14 * Bid two hundred more! ⬅ Correct only if you bring your bid to 2000 and Cassandra bids 2200 OR " " and Skip Choices 15-16 * Bid a thousand more! ( , Skip Choices 15-16) * Stop bidding. ⬅ Correct (Skip Choices 15-16) Choice 15 * Bid two hundred more! ⬅ Correct only if it brings your bid to 2400 and Cassandra bids 2600 OR " " and Skip Choice 16 * Bid a thousand more! ( , Skip Choice 16) * Stop bidding. ⬅ Correct (Skip Choice 16) After Cassandra bets 2600, if you choose to continue bidding, Cassandra will call your bluff. Choice 16 * Bid two hundred more! ( ) * Bid a thousand more! ( ) * Stop bidding. ⬅ Correct " " if you got Cassandra to spend more than 2000. Choice 17 * Bid immediately! (No effect) * Make him/her sweat. (No effect) Choice 18 * I've got an idea. (�� 10) * Stay focused on being a good auction date. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * corporate tax law (No effect) * how hot i am (No effect) " " Choice 19 * Boss and employee is fine by me. (No effect) * What if I want something more? (No effect) Choice 20 * Follow them! (No effect) * Let them go. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * dancing (No effect) * making out in the corner (No effect) This choice only appears if you bought the diamond option to text Clint throughout the chapter. Choice 21 * Go with Mayor. (�� 17) * Decline the invitation. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * It's good to stay grounded. (No effect) * Why not embrace it? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Oh wow... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Move it two inches to the left. (No effect) * Hide it someplace. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * You might actually be right! (No effect) * It's about love. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * You're not as insufferable as I thought. (No effect) * We could do this more often. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 11 * didnt need her help (No effect) * could sneak off (No effect) This choice only appears if you bought the diamond option to text Clint throughout the chapter. Chapter Six: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Baby Bump